Aircraft brakes have previously comprised basic structural elements such as a torque take-out arm integral with a piston housing, a brake rod, a torque tube, a plurality of stators connected non-rotatably with the torque tube, and a plurality of rotors connected non-rotatably with an inboard wheel half. Chambers et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,370 discloses the use of a drum drive that is connected with the inboard wheel half and providing splines for non-rotatable connection with the rotors. It is highly desirable to reduce the weight and improve the stability of aircraft landing systems by combining certain principle structures in order to shorten load paths and increase rigidity. It is desirable to provide a single structure for primary brake loads and primary wheel loads rather than two independently loaded systems. The dynamic response of such a wheel and brake system should be significantly reduced and its analysis simplified, compared with prior aircraft wheel and brake systems. The synergy provided by combining the axle, brake and wheel structural elements can lead to a reduction in bending load components which permits a reduction in section thickness, more robust and dynamically stable structures, more predictable stresses and dynamic response, a reduction in the number of parts, and in some cases an increase in wearable brake material and/or heat sink mass.